The Gun Shot
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: The night was perfect. Who ever thought that it would end in a certain princess' death. A parody of the stories and pictures of Sally being killed or threatened to be killed off by Sally Haters. T for character death; anti-sonamy, pro-sonally


**All I've gotta say is: If you don't like, don't read.**

**S/S/A**

It seemed so perfect…

It was a peaceful dark night. The stars sparkled like diamonds, and the moon seemed like a crystallized Christmas ornament. Either way, its beauty was obvious in every way. It was so peaceful and beautiful that night, that no one expected there to be a tragedy of a certain princess…

After a heated argument with Amy, Sally had decided to return to the castle early from a party; Bunnie's birthday party, to be exact. Sally had some help from the girls planning it for her. You could imagine the surprise on her face when everyone jumped out saying surprise. She was so happy that they remembered. Especially Sally. Being Sally Acorn, she wasn't afraid of going home on her own. Even when Sonic asked if he could take her home, she refused. She didn't want to reveal her mood to her boyfriend.

Fans had been hard on her lately, for some reason. She didn't know what she did wrong. But ever since "Rosy the Rascal" had transformed into "Amy Rose", everyone began saying that she stole Sonic from her. If she could recall, she and Sonic grew up together. Amy wasn't even there when they first met. And the two still were in love, whether the two wanted to admit it or not. Amy knew this well.

It didn't make her too happy about it.

After Sally left, Sonic decided to go see if she was alright; Amy had already left about thirty minutes ago.

In her room, Sally was in her pajamas, reading a book about King Arthur. It was one of her two favorite stories, her other one being Robin Hood. Sadly, it would be the last thing she read before…

Suddenly, she heard a shatter of glass from downstairs. She at first thought it was her father; he could be clumsy when he was tired. But something didn't feel right. The atmosphere felt rather odd, dangerous in fact. Setting the book on her bed, she decided to investigate. Maybe Sonic decided to check up on her and accidentally broke a vase while running in. That also could've happened. But she couldn't be too sure. She could've sworn she saw a dark shadow walking upstairs. Fear struck Sally, but she remained calm. Taking out a bat from the hall closet, she prepared herself for combat. When the mysterious silhouette was revealed, Sally sighed in relief. "It's only you," she giggled, "I thought it was a-…"

She heard a click of a weapon behind the person's back.

"…What are you doing?"

With a quick stance, the figure took out a silver gun and shot Sally. The poor girl fell to the side, her only weapon rolling down the steps as she reluctantly let go of it. Tears rolled down her face as she felt a gun point to her head. "Why are you doing this to me?" She sobbed, "I thought you were my friend!"

"You thought wrong, _princess_," The figure hissed with disgusting glee, "Your little _friend_ doesn't exist anymore. You can't imagine how many people were waiting to see you perish."

The streams on Sally's face poured down hard. As she felt a warm painful metal going through her head her life flashed before her eyes: When she first met Sonic, when the Freedom Fighters were formed, their first and last battle with Robotnik (or to some Eggman), especially when peace was restored to Mobius. Those memories were nothing now. And she knew very well that she'd never be able to cherish those memories with anyone again. She'd already be long gone before anyone came to see her.

The killer laughed manically, with some soft innocence at the end. The figure began to walk away, giving one last glance to the dead corpse before leaving to his/her home. There were no regret within the person; just complete and utter joy.

Months later was Sally's funeral. After the horrible deed was done, it just so happened that Sonic had come into the building to check up on Sally, as she knew he would. He didn't manage to see who the killer was, but he did see Sally's dead body lying on the now bloody carpet. He didn't even need to check her pulse. He knew very well that Sally was dead. When he told everyone this, they at first thought it was a joke. But Tails, knowing Sonic more than anyone, knew that it was no joke. It was real.

Tears of sorrow poured from the eyes of Sally's mourners, especially Sonic and her family. Many tried to comfort them, but it didn't work. Even Antoine tried to cheer up Sonic, but had no avail.

About halfway into the funeral, Amy Rose had arrived, wearing beautiful attire. It wasn't black like how everyone else was wearing, oh no, instead she wore a velvet dress that had a white belt around her waist. On her feet were red high heels, and on her hands were long white gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her hair was tied with a puffy and sparkly ruby hair-tie. Everyone stared at her, shocked as she skipped over to Sonic as if nothing had happened. "Hello, my Sonnikun!" She said with a smile on her face. The blue stared at the pink with tears in his eyes, astonishment filling his face. "Amy," he began, "Why are you so happy…aren't you sad that Sally's-…"

"I'm so glad that we're going out now!" She said with a cheer, "This was destined to happen so that you and I would be together!"

"But…but…"

Amy hushed Sonic putting a finger on his lips. "I understand the sorrow you feel," she said with fake sadness, actually frowning. The frown quickly turned into a grin as she said, "But you'll feel so happy when the hideous corpse is incinerated."

Sonic glared, the tears still burning his eyes. As Amy dragged him out of the church, everyone began to realize…

…That it was Amy who ruined the beautiful night that Sally died…

…And Rosy the Rascal, was never heard of again.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry SonAmy-fans but its true! Sally had Sonic first. This is a parody to all the pictures and stories of Sally-haters killing off Sally.**

**No offense, since I completely and utterly hate Amy Rose myself. But I will always, ALWAYS love Rosy the Rascal. May she RIP.**


End file.
